


A Prince’s Vice

by Verabo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Addiction, But hes a cute idiot, Drabble, Heroin, M/M, Reid is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabo/pseuds/Verabo
Summary: Even a prince has his vices. Spencer Reid was no exception.(I’m really bad at summaries basically Reid is high and Morgan is worried.)





	A Prince’s Vice

He was resting. He slept on his stomach on a twin sized mattress with a queen sized comforter draped over him- he looked like a prince. 

He was high. A needle sat discarded beside the bed. An empty bottle of Dilaudid was tossed nearby. Even a prince has his vices. Spencer Reid was no exception.

He wasn’t exactly a prince, no, but his boyfriend certainly treated him like one. Derek Morgan. Reid softly repeated the name to himself. He wasn’t sure why but hearing it was a comfort. Maybe because he knew it’s owner loved him. Maybe because if he said the name loud enough, it’s owner would come take care of him. Problem was he couldn’t get his voice to work. So there he was, whispering Morgan’s name to himself, begging for a miracle.

A miracle he would wind up getting as his boyfriend’s voice broke the near silence of the room.

“Hey woah pretty boy you feeling okay?”

Morgan didn’t get a reply but a glance around the room told a story enough. He walked over to Reid’s bed and sat beside him, rubbing little circles in his back. 

“Reid, why’d you do it?” Morgan’s voice was soft and filled with care and concern. 

“Hurt.” Was all Reid could say in response.

“What did?”

This time Reid’s only reply was a groan. Morgan didn’t push further. Instead he laid down next to Reid and pulled the scrawny, shaking man into his arms. Reid nuzzled into Morgan’s chest a bit and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s.

Nothing about what Reid did was okay, they both knew that. But at that moment, did it really matter?


End file.
